¡YO QUIERO SER UN HÉROE COMO!
by Mikemasters Z
Summary: ¡FICS ANIVERSARIO! Cuando eran niños, las tortugas siempre soñaron en ser como sus héroes, cuando fuesen adultos... pero... ¿Lograron a ser como sus idolos al crecer?... Pasen y lean... Fics creado con mucho cariño para Yunuen... ¡EN HONOR A TI AMIGA, MIA!


"**YO QUIERO SER UN HÉROE COMO..."**

"**FICS ANIVERSARIO"**

**Atención: en este fics, las tortugas ninjas son unos niños pequeños de 5 años de edad (en el inicio) y esta historia se sitúa después del capítulo de la serie 2003, llamado: "Fathers and sons" (en donde las tortugas obtienen sus máscaras) **

**Renuncia: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon. Tampoco me pertenece "Ogima" es propiedad exclusiva de mí querida amiga y colega: ¡Yunuen!**

**¡****Yunuen****! ¡Gracias por prestarme a Ogima! (¡Te lo cuidare mucho, mucho!) este fisc te lo dedico a ti, con mucho cariño. Si no hubiese sido por ti, yo hoy no estaría aquí brindando mis historias... ¡APLAUSOS PARA TI, AMIGA MIA!**

**¡Que empiece el show!**

**Era una tarde de domingo y las tortuguitas estaban en el salón, deleitándose con una sabrosa merienda frente al televisor. Su padre, les había preparado a sus hijitos, unas apetitosas galletas caseras y unas grandes tazas de chocolate caliente.**

**Los cuatro pequeñitos estaban "embobados" por la televisión. Splinter les había conseguido unas cintas de videos, para que mantener a sus hijos "ocupados", mientras el aseaba el hogar. No era tarea fácil para el padre hacer la limpieza con cuatro niños pequeños. Que mejor idea que mantenerlos entretenidos frente al televisor, que dejarlos viendo series y películas infantiles. Una vez que se termina la última película, los niños felices, dejan las tazas sucias en el refregadero (como buenos niños) y a toda velocidad, entran a la habitación que juntos, comparten. **

**Lo que hacen sus hijos, no está fuera del alcance de la vista del padre, Splinter curioso de que sus bebes se habían quedado bastante calladitos, deja el trapeador a un costado y entra al cuarto de los chicos. Al acercarse, el silencio que invadía el cuarto hace unos minutos, se llenó de risas y gritos. El sensei entra y lo que ve, lo deja intrigado:**

¿Pero quésucede aquí, hijos?- enarca las cejas, pero no por disgusto, sino por lo que hacen los niños

¡Yo soy el amigo del pueblo!- Uno de ellos, salta en medio de sus hermanos, con un trapo negro que envuelve sus hombros y un palo de escoba en la mano- ¡El zorro!- imita los movimientos de espada

¡Y yo!- otro toma unos palitos chinos y los entrelaza entre sus dedos- ¡Soy el poderoso Wolverine!- mueve los palitos con destreza

¡Yo soy el caballero de la noche!- Uno con un mantel atado en su caparazoncito, está arriba de la mesa- ¡Soy Batman!- dice muy serio

¡Y yoooo!- el último de los niños tiene puesta una media de nylon en la cabeza, simulando una máscara y esta trepado al mueble. Hace movimientos con sus dedos- ¡Soy el "trepa muros"! ¡Soy Spiderman!- el pequeño salta de arriba del ropero. El sensei alarmado, caza al niño en el aire, atrapándolo entre sus brazos. Este le sonríe

¿Qué hacias trepado al mueble, Miguel Ángel?- dice con seriedad

¡Es que soy Spiderman, papa!- se quita la media

¡Ahhh! ¿Eres el hombre araña?- Mikey asiente y este lo baja- Pues hombre araña...- se cruza de brazos- Espero no tener que verlo trepado a las paredes también, además de los muebles- mira a sus otros hijos- Lo mismo digo para ti, "Zorro"

¡Si, papa!- Leonardo se baja del armario que se estaba trepando- ¡Lo siento!- le muestra los dientes

¡Batman!- Splinter con voz firme pero suave, le ordena a Dónatelo- ¡Bájate ahora mismo de esas cortinas!

Si, papa...- el aludido acata las órdenes de Splinter

¡Y... auuuu!- Splinter se da vuelta a sentir un pinchazo- ¡Mmmmmm, Rafael!- el niño esconde los palitos chinos detrás de su caparazón- ¿Ohhh, era Wolverino?

¡Ehhh, es Wolverine, papa!- corrige a su padre con picardía

Wolverine...- sonríe ante su pequeño- La próxima vez, trata de no pincharme de nuevo con esos palitos...duele...- Rafael asiente con una sonrisa- Niños...- los cuatro se ponen en fila, al ser llamados por Splinter- hijos... una vez que terminen de jugar a los "héroes"- los mira fijo- Quiero que vuelvan a colocar todo lo que sacaron de su lugar- señala los manteles, las sabanas y demas

¿Entonces podemos seguir jugando?- Leonardo lo mira con ojos esperanzados

Claro que pueden, Leonardo... pero sin treparse a los muebles, podrían caerse y lastimarse muy serio... - el pequeño mueve su cabeza- y además quiero que después le devuelvas ese palo a la escoba que le pertenece, Leonardo- el niño asiente con una sonrisa, igual que sus hermanos menores- Bien, seguiré con mis quehaceres...- deja a los chicos solos y sigue con las tareas domésticas. En cuanto abandona la habitación, los pequeños traviesos siguen con sus juegos.

¡Vamos, Tornado!- Leonardo toma a su osito Ogima y lo pone en medio de sus piernitas- ¡Volvamos al pueblo a detener al capitán Monasterio! ¡Andando, Tornado!- y el pequeño recorre la guarida completa, montado a su "caballo"

¡Detente, Magneto!- Rafael amenaza a "Batman"- ¡No acabaras conmigo!- mueve sus palitos

¡Rafael, ya déjame en paz!- se cruza de brazos- ¡Ya te dije que no soy Magneto, soy Batman!- le saca la lengua

¡Pues yo tampoco soy Rafael!- le dice con burla- ¡Soy...!- levanta sus manos

¡El duende verdeee!- Mikey salta en medio de sus dos hermanos y con una soga, "Enrosca" a Rafael- ¡No te escaparas de mis telarañas, villano!- Rafael se ríe de su hermanito y se quita la soga

¡Con eso no podrás detenerme, Spiderman!- Se pone en posición de ataque- ¡Tus telarañas no son rivales para mis garras!- le muestra los palitos

¡Pues demuéstramelo, Wolverine!- Mikey le sigue el juego

¡Quizás tengas que pedirle ayuda a Batman!- señala a Dónatelo

¡Ya no me molestes, Rafa!- lo ignora- Yo tengo que irme a salvar a ciudad Gótica...- se tapa con el mantel- Porque no haces lo mismo que Leo, él está jugando solo y no está molestando a nadie...

¡Capitán Monasterio!- Leonardo aparece entre sus hermanos y con el palo de escoba, señala a Rafael- ¡Yo el Zorro, liberare al pueblo de California, de tu tiranía!- Rafael se voltea a ver a Dónatelo...

¿Decías, Donnie?- el pequeño de morado se encoge de hombros

¡Ni modo!- el pequeño Donnie- ¿Por qué los cuatro, mejor, no formamos una liga de superhéroes?

¡Siiiiii!- Mikey se anima por la idea de su hermano- ¡Me sumo!

¡Yo, también!- Leo levanta sus manitas- ¡Quiero, quiero!- responde animado

¡Está bien!- acepta Rafael- ¡Los cuatro juntos derrotaremos a Magneto!- eleva sus dedos al cielo

¡Y al Capitán Monasterio!

¡Y al Guasón!

¡Y al Duende Verde!- los niños se juntan y los cuatro siguen con sus travesuras, haciendo desorden en toda la habitación. El maestro Splinter, los observa jugar y lentamente mueve su cabeza.

¡Niños!- exclama y sigue con sus tareas

**Ya en la noche, después de ordenar la habitación y de cenar, los chicos se preparan para dormir. Los niños van cada uno a sus respectivos lugares. **

**Leonardo es el primero en acostarse. Se quita su pañuelo azul y coloca el osito a su lado. El niño se cubre con la manta y bosteza, un poco cansado. Se queda pensativo, mirando el techo.**

¿Sabes una cosa, Ogima?- le habla a su oso- Cuando sea grande, quiero ser como Don Diego de la Vega...- dice con una sonrisa, Splinter lo escucha hablar, detrás de la puerta- ¡Quiero ser tan valiente como el!- mueve sus manos, simulando manejar una espada- ¡Y ser un espadachín como el Zorro, manejando la espada con agolidad!- se le traba la lengua- ¡Digo, digo!...con "a-gi-li-dad"- deletrea despacio- Me equivoque, Ogima... lo siento, jeje... - toma al peluche y lo acuna entre sus brazos- Cuando sea mayor, ayudare a la ciudad como mi héroe, El Zorro- se le van cerrando los ojitos- tendré identidad oculta, nadie sabrá quién soy...y salvare a todos, Ogima...- cierra sus ojos- ¡Yo seré un auuuuuuuuu, un héroe...!- el pequeño Leonardo al pronunciar estas palabras, se queda dormido. Su padre Splinter, se acerca a él y con mucho cuidado, arropa a su hijito y le besa la frente con ternura.

Serás como el, Leonardo...- Dice su padre- Tiene las mismas cualidades que el Zorro, mi pequeño- lo observa- A partir de mañana... comenzaras tu entrenamiento...- y lo deja descansar...

Rafael...- le habla Dónatelo quien comparte cama con su hermano mayor- ¿Por qué te gusta Wolverine?- el niño del pañuelo rojo, le responde

¡Porque es muy fuerte!- responde animado- ¡Es salvaje y poderoso!- vuelve a tomar los palitos chinos- ¡Y muy valiente!- se pone en posición de ataque y el pequeño Rafael hace movimientos de pelea impresionantes. Esto llama poderosamente la atención de Splinter. Una semi sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del sensei- ¡Y sus garras son sus mejores compañeras, destroza sin piedad a sus enemigos, es grandioso!- Donnie lo mira maravillado- ¡Yo cuando sea mayor quiero ser como mi héroe!- exclama sacándose su pañuelo- ¡Wolverine!- se acuesta- ¿Y a ti porque te gusta Batman, Donnie?- pregunta con curiosidad. El pequeño genio cruza sus pequeños bracitos en su pecho

¿Por qué?- Rafael asiente- ¡Porque Bruce Wayne es un ser brillante!- abre sus ojitos cafés - ¡Es estupendo!- da un salto hacia su cama- ¡Batman no tiene súper poderes como los otros héroes!- señala su cabeza- ¡Pero posee un intelecto superior y usa sus habilidades en tecnología, para crear vehículos increíbles para atrapar a los villanos de cuidad Gótica!- Splinter observa como a su hijo, le brillan los ojos. Esto pone muy orgulloso al padre. Dónatelo se acuesta al lado de su hermano y se quita su pañuelo- Con eso compensa su falta de poderes...Yo seré como el, usare mi inteligencia para hacer el bien y construir ¡Vehículos súper poderosos!- sonríe al apoyar su cabeza en la almohada- Si... definitivamente, cuando sea mayor quiero ser como Batman...- termina el pequeño genio

Eso es asombroso, Donnie- asiente Rafael- seremos como ellos cuando seamos adultos, hermano- cierra sus ojos

Si, seremos héroes, Rafa...- replica Dónatelo y ambos niños se quedan dormidos, después de un rato. Su padre acomoda las mantas de los niños y les da el beso de las buenas noches

Serán los mejores héroes, mis niños...los más brillantes- les desea- Ustedes también empezaran mañana con su entrenamiento ninja...- les dice y se va- Me falta el más pequeño... iré por el -se dirige hacia al baño- ¡Miguel Ángel!- golpea la puerta- ¿Terminaste de cepillarte los dientes?

Ya término papa...- le dice

Esperare...- responde. Miguel Ángel termina de lavarse y sale hacia afuera

¡Listo, papi!- dice

¡Veremos!... ¿A ver esos dientes?- le ordena, el pequeño abre la boca y su padre le revisa la dentadura- ¡Muy bien higienizados, Miguel Ángel!- le sonríe a su niño y lo toma de la mano para llevarlo a la cama

¿Sabes papi?- Splinter mira hacia abajo

¿Dime, hijo?

¡Cuando yo sea grande quiero ser como Spiderman!- abre sus ojitos azules

¿Cómo Spiderman?- enarca las cejas- ¿Por qué quieres ser como el, mi niño?- el niño comienza a dar saltitos

¡Porque Spiderman es muy rápido y atentico!- dice. Splinter sonrie

¡Se dice atlético, mi hijo!- Miguel Ángel se ríe

¡Eso!- le señala- ¡Y además lucha contra todos los malos y vuela por los techos, dando saltos increíbles!- hace movimientos con sus manos, su padre lo mira atento- ¡Y lanza su telaraña, atrapando a sus enemigos!- Miguel Ángel corre de un lado al otro, con gran agilidad y velocidad- ¡Y además es famoso!- continua animado- ¡Yo también quiero que me reconozcan como el! ¡Las personas lo admiran! ¡Quiero ser un héroe como Spiderman, papa!- el sensei le sonríe y le acaricia la cabecita

Lo serás mi hijo...- Mikey lo mira esperanzado- pero ya basta de charlas, es hora de dormir... tus hermanos ya están durmiendo...- el pequeño obedece, quita a Ogima del lado de Leonardo y se acuesta en su lugar

¡Buenas noches, Miguel Ángel!- le besa la frente

¡Buenas noches, papa!- no tarda en que se abraza a su hermano mayor, para quedarse profundamente dormido. El sensei lo observa

Descansa bien, Miguel Ángel...- apaga la luz- mañana te espera tu primer entrenamiento...- dice y sale de su cuarto con una gran sonrisa

El Anciano tenía razón...- recuerda su último viaje a Japón junto a sus hijos- Ellos tienen mucho potencial, mis hijos serán unos excelentes ninjas...- el viejo padre muy orgulloso de su prole, se acuesta en su cama- Daré lo mejor de mi como maestro, para que sus sueños se hagan realidad...- dice deseoso- Hamato Yoshi, mi querido amo, mañana pondré en práctica, todas tus honrosas lecciones... Serán en tu honor, maestro- termina con ánimos de empezar su primer trabajo como sensei.

**DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES...**

¡Ahhhhhh, noooo!- una mujer y su pareja, son rodeados por unos maleantes

¡Oh, vamos!- tres hombres los apuntan con armas de fuego a las pobres personas- ¡Entréguenos el dinero y ninguno saldrá herido!

¡No, no se acerquen!- el hombre defiende a su mujer- ¡O lo lamentaran!- dice valientemente

¿Y qué harás?- lo amenazan con burla

¡Los golpeare con todas mis fuerzas!- se pone delante de la mujer- ¡No voy a permitir que se lleven el dinero para la operación de mi hija!- aprieta los puños- ¡Eso nunca!

¡Mmm, tienes agallas!- lo rodean- ¡Pero no te servirá de nada, ahhhhhhh!- el delincuente ataca y lo golpea

¡Ahhh!- el hombre recibe un golpe en la mandíbula y cae al piso. El criminal le arrebata la bolsa con el dinero

¡Nooo, Alex!- la mujer corre a su lado, los hombres preparan sus armas para disparar

¡Ahora por tonto, pagaras tu valentía!- jala el gatillo- ¡Con tu vida!- La pareja cierra sus ojos- ¡Adiós!

¡CRASHHH!- se escuchan vidrios rotos

¡¿Qué fue eso?!- en un instante el foco del alumbrado público se corta, dejando la calle casi a oscuras

¿Pero qué diablos?- se asombran los hombres y las victimas tambien- ¿Quién anda ahí?- es silencio total hasta que después, solo se escucha el blandir de unas espadas. Los hombres son desarmados en cuestión de segundos

¡AHHHH!- los delincuentes se asombran, no pueden distinguir a su atacante

¿¡PERO, QUIEN ANDA AHÍ!?- las personas asaltadas miran hacia todos lados- ¡¿MUESTRATE?!

Alguien a quien nunca veraz...- se escucha una suave y profunda voz, detrás de los hombres

¿Quéeee?- exclaman y...

¡Zas!

¡Tock!

¡Pum!- solo se escuchan unos sonidos y los delincuentes caen al piso, inconscientes.

¿Qué paso?- la mujer se levanta y su esposo la rodea con sus brazos- ¿Quién nos salvó?

No lo sé, Rita...- mira a su mujer- pero alguien con un gran corazón, nos ayudó...- responde el hombre, muy sorprendido- ¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunta el señor al no ver a su salvador. Y ve como su maleta es devuelta a sus pies- ¿Eh?

Aquí le devuelvo lo suyo...- responde la voz. La pareja se alegra por ver su dinero de vuelta

¡Oye, muchas gracias!- dice la mujer- ¿Pero quién eres?- pregunta curiosa

Solo un amigo de la ciudad...- responde la voz en tono amigable

¡Eres un héroe!- dicen la pareja, provocando una sonrisa de gratitud en su salvador y se va. La pareja muy feliz, regresa a su hogar, sana y salva. Leonardo después de ayudar a esas personas, regresa a las alcantarillas con una gran sonrisa- Que bien se siente ayudar al prójimo...- exclama con alegría- Se siente bien ser considerado un héroe...

¡Si, necesitamos refuerzos!- unos patrulleros persiguen a un automóvil- ¡Los sospechosos, huyen en un automóvil deportivo negro robado!- el policía habla a través de la radio- ¡Manden los patrulleros, rápido, se nos escapan!- dos vehículos policiales persiguen al vehículo

¡Entendido!- la persecución se da por las calles de New York

¡JAJAJA!- se carcajea el hombre- ¡No nos atraparan, estúpidos policías, jajaja! ¡Dispárales, Steve!- ordena a su compañero

¡Como ordenes, hermano!- el hombre saca su revolver por la ventana y comienza a disparar

¡BANG, BANG, BANG!- los disparos dañan los vidrios de los autos policiales, haciéndolos perder el control

¡JAJAJAJA, TONTOOOOS!- se ríen a la par, pero en unos instantes, una motocicleta negra se les adelanta a toda velocidad...

¿Y eso?- dice el pistolero al ver la moto- ¿Sera otro policía?

¡Ni idea, Steve!- enseguida ven como la moto se detiene justo en frente de ellos- ¿Pero qué hace?- el motociclista hace rugir los motores

¡Pues aplástalo, Rick! ¡Quizás si sea un policía!- dice y su amigo obedece, acelerando el paso- ¡No te detengas!- y al avanzar, el motociclista hace un giro, quedando a la altura del conductor...

¡Rayos!- el hombre grita y el motociclista saca unas estrellas ninjas y las lanza sobre el delincuente- ¡AGGGGGG!- grita al sentir como las estrellas se clava en su hombro. Su compañero no da tiempo de disparar y su arma se cae por la ventana

¡No, RICKKK!- grita el otro y el hombre, pierde el control del rodado, chocando contra un contenedor de basura. Al auto echa humo...

¡Vámonos de aquí!- ambos hombres salen del mismo a toda prisa- ¡HUYAMOS!

¡NO TAN RAPIDO!- el motociclista saca una cadena y envuelve los pies de ambos hombres, haciéndolos caer al piso

¡AGGGG!- los dos caen y uno de ellos saca otro revolver de su chaqueta- ¡Maldita seas!

¡Toma esto, ahhhh!- pero el joven logra arrebatar el arma del hombre y la arroja contra el suelo- ¡Demonios!- los delincuentes ven como su agresor, saca sus sais y las hace girar, frente a sus ojos- ¿Quién eres?- se pregunta asustados

"Un amigo, un gran amigo"...- responde el joven de negro...

**Minutos después, los refuerzos policiales, llegan a lugar de los hechos. Los uniformados bajan de los autos y ven como ambos delincuentes se encuentran encadenados y colgados de cabeza, de un alumbrado público**

¿Pero qué sucedió aquí?- se preguntan los oficiales- ¿Quién los atrapo?- y al instante, ven como el joven de negro, sube a su motocicleta. Los policías se sonríen

¡Fue Nightwatcher!- lo reconocen- ¡Es un héroe!- gritan. Los policías hacen señales de agradecimiento y el vigilante se retira a toda velocidad

¡Je!- Rafael sonríe, muy feliz por ayudar- ¡Soy un héroe!

¡VAMONOS!- Hun le hace señales a los ninjas del pie- ¡MUEVANSE MAS RAPIDO CON ESAS JOYAS Y EL DINERO, IMBECILES!- los soldados de Sakí, asaltaron un shopping, destrozando todo a su paso- ¡RAPIDO, LLEVEMOS ESTO AL AMO SHREDDER!- los villanos suben a varias camionetas y huyen del lugar. Las victimas del robo masivo al centro comercial, salen espantadas a pedir ayuda. Las personas de repente, ven como un vehículo blindado, persigue a los malhechores

¿Y esa camioneta?- se preguntan intrigados

¡Haaaaa, miren estas bellezas!- El rubio grandote manosea el dinero y las joyas, muy maravillado- ¡El amo estará muy complacido con estos regalos!

¡Señor!- un ninja llama a su jefe

¿Qué quieres?- pregunta molesto

¡Nos persiguen!

¿Cómo?- Hun ve por el espejo retrovisor a la camioneta- ¡Maldita sea!- se queja- ¡Son esas tortugas!- al acorazado los sigue muy de cerca- ¡Grrrrrr, pues no me detendrán!- el rubio saca una especie de bazuca y lanza un potente proyectil- ¡TOMEN ESTO, MALDITOS FENOMENOS!

¡BLUMMMMMMMMMMM!- el proyectil es lanzado y da de lleno en el acorazado. Una inmensa nube negra, cubre las calles, provocando un caos en plena avenida

¡JAJAJAAJAJAAAA!- se Burla Hun- ¡Esa no se la esperaban, fenómenos, JAJAJAAA!- después de unos minutos, las dos camionetas del pie llegan a su cuartel general. Todos bajan con mucho cuidado, sacando todo lo robado en varias bolsas

Eso fue muy fácil...- Hun mira orgulloso su nueva arma- Basto un solo disparo de mi belleza, para acabar con esos feno...

¡BLUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!- otra explosión sacude el lugar y Hun y los ninjas del pie, ven asombrados como el acorazado, irrumpe el cuartel, destrozando la entrada del depósito

¡No puede serrrrrrrrrr!- Hun esta anonadado- ¿Pero cómo sobrevivieron?- El poderoso vehículo de las tortugas, saca de los costados del mismo, unos misiles y apuntan directamente a los ninjas. Todos entran en pánico, los misiles del vehículo están por ser lanzados...

¡HUYAMOSSSS!- ni siquiera termina de dar la orden Hun, que todos los ninjas ya habían desaparecido. El acorazado lanzan los misiles y estos destruyen las camionetas del pie. El lugar es abandonado por completo. Donatelo baja de su camioneta, para recoger lo robado y sube de nuevo a su amado vehículo. Deja el lugar

¡Fueron varios hombres, oficial!- las victimas relatan lo sucedido a la policía- ¡Se llevaron todo!- declaran muy acongojados- ¡Todo!- al momento, el acorazado manejado por el genio, regresa al centro comercial. Los presentes lo miran expectantes

¿Y eso?- Donatelo por la ventana de su camioneta, arroja lo robado a la calle. Las personas miran maravilladas por tal heroico acto

¡Aquí se los devuelvo!- al genio no se le ve la cara, está bien cubierto

¡Gracias, amigo!- agradece un hombre de traje- ¡Es usted un héroe!- Donatelo sonríe y se retira, las agradecidas personas lo saludan al verlo partir

Héroe...- Dice Donnie- Que lindo se oye eso...

¡Y ahora!- Carl Cowabunga entretiene a unos niños en una fiesta de cumpleaños, al aire libre- ¡Jajajaja, miren esto!- Carl hace unas increíbles piruetas y los pequeños lo observan maravillados- ¿Qué les pareció?- todos lo aplauden

¡Fenomenal!

¡Increíble, hazlo otra vez!- piden los niños

¡Bien, entonces ha pedido del público!

¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se escucha unos gritos y todos de voltean. Unos tres delincuentes, interrumpen la fiesta.

¡TODOS AL SUELO!- ordenan los hombres armados a los presentes- ¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA O DISPARAMOS!- los invitados de la fiesta, obedecen enseguida y se tiran al suelo. Carl Cowabunga se esconde junto con los niños, detrás de unos árboles. Los niños muy asustados se tapan sus caritas. Carl aprieta sus puños al verlos

Si hacen lo que decimos, nadie saldrá herido...- dice uno- Muy bien... ¡Todos los adultos!- les habla-¡Vacíen sus bolsillos y carteras y pónganlo todo en esta bolsa! ¡Rápido!- Carl mira a los niños y vuelve su vista a los adultos

¡Muy bien!- dicen complacidos los criminales- ¡Que nadie se mueva o disparamos!- los hombres de marchan y Carl sale detrás del árbol

¡No se saldrán con la suya!- exclama y los pequeños lo miran expectantes- Niños... ¿Quieren ver como Carl Cowabunga, les patea el trasero a los villanos?- dice animado y los chicos se contentan

¡Siiiii!- corean

¡Bien! ¡Ustedes espérenme aquí!- y va tras los criminales- ¡Voy tras ellos!

¡Esto fue pan comido!- se alegran los malos al dar vuelta la esquina- ¡Fue muy fácil, deberíamos hacer este tipo de asaltos más seguido, jejeje!

¡Pues ya no lo harán más!- oyen una voz y los tipos se dan vuelta- ¡Ese fue el último!

¿Qué dices?- al verlo- ¡Pero miren!- se burlan- ¡Si es solo un payaso con un traje ridículo!

¡Jajajaja!- se ríen sus compañeros. Carl mueve sus chacos de juguete

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- se rie Carl- ¡Pues verán lo que este payaso es capaz de hacer!

¡Bah, vamos a quemarlo, muchachos!- los hombres lo atacan, pero Carl los esquiva fácilmente, saltando por todos lados- ¡Disparenleeee!- y antes de que accionen sus revólveres, con la ayuda de sus chacos, les quita el arma a los hombres

¡Maldita sea!- se miran asombrados- ¿Pero dónde está?- de pronto Carl, desaparece de su vista- ¿Dónde se fue ese cobarde?

¡COWABUNGAAAAAAAAA!- Carl cae sobre los criminales, desde un árbol, golpeándolos con sus armas reales

¡Agggggggggg!- los hombres reciben una buena paliza del animador

¡Niños!- la madre del cumpleañero mira a los niños- ¿Saben a dónde se fue Carl?- los niños sonríen

¡Fue a detener a los malos!- responde uno

¿Cómo dices?- la mujer enarca las cejas

¡Miren ahí viene!- los pequeños ven como Carl, regresa arrastrando a los delincuentes atados con una cuerda

¡VIVAAA!

¡SIII!- los niños y los adultos lo miran alegres- ¡Les pateaste el trasero!

¡Aquí les regreso sus pertenencias!- los adultos toman sus respectivas cosas, muy alegres y agradecidos

¡Carl eres un héroe!- los niños lo vitorean, haciéndolo sentir muy admirado- ¡El mejor!

¿Cómo podríamos agradecerle?- le preguntan los presentes

¡Con nada, solo me bastan sus agradecimientos!- les dice con su voz alegre. Después de trabajar, Miguel Ángel regresa a su hogar, manejando su camioneta, muy feliz por la obra del día. Deja su casco a un lado y se le puede ver una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Me encanta ser admirado! ¡Me gusta mi trabajo!- sonríe de oreja a oreja- ¡Me gusta ser un héroe!

**Ya es casi medianoche y el sensei, espera a sus hijos con mucha paciencia. El viejo padre ya ha preparado la cena y ve la hora en el reloj.**

¿En dónde andarán estos niños?- se pregunta preocupado, hasta que escucha unas risas y gritos de alegría. Sus hijos entran al comedor. El padre les sonríe- ¡Bienvenidos, hijos míos!

¡Gracias padre!- saluda Leonardo, seguido por sus hermanos

¡Valla!- Splinter ve una sonrisa en cada uno de sus amados niños. Pregunta- Los veo muy felices a todos...- los chicos se sientan en sus respectivos lugares - ¿Les ha pasado algo bueno en el día de hoy?

Lo de siempre padre...- responde Leo con una sonrisa- El ayudar a las personas, siempre nos provoca una sonrisa, sensei...

El ser agradecido por eso...- Responde Rafael- se siente muy bien...- Splinter asiente ante sus palabras

Y que te llamen, Héroe...- prosigue Donatelo igual que sus hermanos- Es muy lindo escucharlo a veces...

¡Y el también ser admirado por las personas, sensei!- Miguel Ángel finaliza con alegría- ¡Nos encanta ser héroes!- sus hermanos lo apoyan. Splinter los mira a cada uno, con mucho orgullo y feliz, dice:

¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

**FIN **

**¡Bien este fue el final de esta historia! Espero que la hayan disfrutado. A decir verdad me costó un poco en encontrar a los súper héroes correctos, que tengan en común con las tortugas. Los que más me costaron en encontrar parecidos, fue con Leonardo y Miguel Ángel. Con Rafael y Donatelo, me parece que si coinciden con Wolverine y Batman, en cuanto a carácter y forma de actuar (Mi preferido es Batman).**

**En cuanto Leonardo, le encontré mucha similitud con el Zorro (También adoro al Zorro) ¡Espero que las fans de Leo no me maten! Me hubiese gustado más que el Leonardo de la serie 2012, tomara como héroe al Zorro y no al bobo del capitán Ryan (bah, es mi opinión) y en cuanto a Mikey, si tiene algo parecido en su forma de actuar con el hombre araña, aunque no tanto, pero me gustaba la idea de que mi bebe, admirara al arácnido.**

**Bueno eso fue todo, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos, pronto, pronto ¡Bye, gente!**

**MIKEMASTERS Z**


End file.
